


Death preys on love

by indigoz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Stabbing, Stalking, seongjoong, will add more later maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoz/pseuds/indigoz
Summary: Hongjoong’s ex boyfriend turns psychotic after Hongjoong becomes a member of ATEEZ, wanting his lover back and not willing to give him to anyone else. He goes as far as murder and kidnapping if that means Hongjoong will be his.ON HOLD FOR NOW FOR MENTAL HEALTH REASONS
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Death preys on love

Hongjoong moves backwards, his hand clasped around the two of his attacker. His nails dig into the other man’s skin.

“W-Why?” He sputters, blood flowing over his bottom lip as the man twists the knife in Hongjoong’s stomach.

“Why did you have to become famous Joongie? Why couldn’t you just spend more time with me?” The man’s eyes are wide, sadness and insanity swimming in his dark brown orbs.

Hongjoong tries to pull the knife out, his vision blurring more and more with the second. “Beomseok.. W-We broke up 3 years ago…”

Tears slip down Hongjoong’s pale face. He violently coughs up more blood as he slides down the wall of the living room.

“No we didn’t,” Beomseok pauses to let out a hysterical laugh. “you never said ‘I’m breaking up with you’ you just said you didn’t wanna see me anymore!” He grins, the sadness in his eyes gone.

Hongjoong’s startled. He looks up at the psychopath in horror as his hands slip off of Beomseok’s.

“You should’ve been clearer about what you meant! You should’ve used better words baby!” Beomseok giggles and smiles as he pushes the knife deeper, chuckling. “If you can’t live with me you shouldn’t be alive at all!!”

But Hongjoong’s mind had already slipped away, his eyes had closed when his hands met the wooden floor. Sirens are heard howling in the distance as they approach at a rapid speed.

There wasn’t any part of Hongjoong left to save.

  
  
  


At least they thought ..


End file.
